The Pier
by toxicgurl169
Summary: Chloe returns and finds Philip on the pier...what will happen? Strong Sexual Content


**Title**: The Pier

**Author:** Ashley

**Couple:** Philip and Chloe

**Disclaimer:** Days of Our Lives…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Chloe returns to Salem and the first person she sees is Philip. What will happen?

**Note: **I don't remember exactly what happened towards the end. I know that Chloe married Brady but I don't remember how Chloe and Philip parted but for my story purposes they ended badly and now she back after two years…

What is going to happen?

Can't wait for Nadia's return!

**Warning-Strong Sexual Content**

* * *

The Pier

The pier...

Philip Kirakis didn't know what provoked him to come out here in the middle of the night but it was as if the waves were calling out to him, it was as if he needed to be there, that something life changing would happen if did go.

If nothing else, the pier was somewhere he could just come and be alone. It served as a place where he could come and think for it was very calming and for him the sound of the waves hitting against the dock soothed him. Good memories were made here and for some reason it just felt right standing here looking over the beauty of the water.

He sighed as he took a Newport's cigarette out of its already half-smoked package that he had bought today and lit it up, making sure to cover it with his left hand blocking out the cold breezy wind that threatened to blow it out. He brought the tip to his lips and inhaled deeply, letting the smoke fill his lungs, and then sighed as he exhaled letting the smoke escape through his nose.

He couldn't remember when exactly he started smoking but looking out onto the water he figured he started around the time when he first found out that Claire was not his daughter.

His pride and joy

The devastation alone could bring any man to their worst.

He closed his eyes. Maybe it was when he found out that Shawn was the father and he would be the one to raise the little girl that he had called his own. On the other hand, maybe it was when he finally realized that Shawn and Belle had a permanent connection…

A connection that not even _he_ could break

_Belle_

The girl that he had known since he was a kid

The girl that mended his heart when it was broken

The girl that he was in love with

His eyes filled with anger as he inhaled again, feeling his insides turn at the knowledge that in just a few weeks, Belle Black would officially become Belle Brady because in the end the woman that he loved always picked the other guy.

He felt as if his whole world was turning upside down. He felt as if he was 17 again and that history was repeating itself. Bringing the cigarette to his mouth, he let his mind wonder as he stared out into the deep blue of the water.

The deep rich blue of the water reminded him of…

_No_

He was not going to go there. Things were going to be different this time. He may have lost the girl once, but not again…he was in love with Belle Black and he was not going to give her up without a fight.

Watching the cigarette burn down to the end, he threw the nub into the water before pulling out the pack of cigarettes and pulled out another one, lighting it up as he let the nicotine fill him.

"Those things can kill you, you know."

Stopping mid-puff, his hand froze as he licked his lips, his breathing quickening. He wrinkled his forehead at the sound of her voice. His heart stopped beating for a second and he could swear on his life that he could smell her scent in the wind, instantly calming him.

Turning around slowly his eyes widened a bit as a pair of Blue Ocean eyes stared back at his own. He unconsciously flinched swallowed hard as he watched her take a step forward. He watched her bring her right hand up and watched as she pushed her long raven hair behind her ear. He remembered she used to do that when she was nervous.

Was he seeing things?

"Chloe," he chocked out quietly.

Chloe's heart almost stopped at the sight of him and was surprised her voice was working at all. This was not what she pictured coming back to Salem. She didn't think the first person she'd see was Philip Kirakis…

The boy that she once loved

The boy she left broken hearted

However, looking him over, he wasn't the boy she once knew.

He was a man

She couldn't help but think that the years had been good to him.

He looked the same, the only difference being that the years matured his face a bit. His jaw was tighter and his high cheekbones more visible. By the looks of things, he had filled out more. Back in high school, he was considered built but this was ridiculous. Even through his brown jacket, she could see the bulge of his defined muscles against his tight brown jacket.

Her eyes wandered down and noticed that his chest seemed broader and for some reason it made her short of breath. However, the one thing that had not changed was his eyes, those blue-piercing eyes that she could just lose herself in.

Her breath hitched. He seemed more confident just judging by the way that he stood. She had read about him the papers a couple of times.

Philip Kirakis…

Rich…

Strong…

Everything a woman would want in a man.

However, she knew the real Philip.

She knew what was on the inside. He was kind and sweet and took care of you as no one else could. She racked her brain trying to figure out why she had left him.

Philip watched Chloe's blue stormy eyes brush over him and he didn't know why it was affecting him so much. Whether it was because he was in shock from seeing her after so long or it was because of something else…

He took the time to look over her appearance. Her hair was the same, except that it was a bit shorter, not to short but short enough where it fell over her face in all the right places. She wore tight fitted jeans that hugged her curves nicely and from what he could tell, she was wearing a red turtleneck underneath her white jacket.

The thing that he noticed the most was that her face was void of make-up. He could tell that she wearing some because her face looked accented but not enough make-up where it looked obvious. He had to admit that he liked it. Then again, he always thought she was beautiful no matter what.

She was breathtaking

Chloe walked a bit closer hesitantly, her nerves getting the better of her, biting her lower lip ashamed that it was taking her a few tries before she could speak again. She had forgotten the kind of affect Philip had on her. "Hello Philip." She simply stated, as she watched him intently.

Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to explode.

Why was she so nervous?

He couldn't help but think how easy it was. It was that simply wasn't it. After Chloe left him for his nephew a simply hello was exchanged. He imagined seeing Chloe again in his dreams and now it was actually happening.

But he couldn't let her know that she was affecting him. He wasn't ready to let her see him.

"Chloe Lane," he laughed bitterly, "As I live and breathe…" Chloe watched Philip inhale deeply before letting out the smoke through his nose. She always said that she hated smokers because it was a guarantee way to kill someone but she had to admit that it made Philip look…

Mysterious…

Dangerous…

Everything that could make any woman weak at the knees

"…so what are you doing back in Salem?" Philip continued, as he threw his now finished cigarette to the ground, before tossing his hair to the side as he turned back to face her.

Chloe had an urge just to walk up to him and sweep it off for him. She remembered when they were younger how his hair always fell into his face. She had forgotten how handsome Philip truly was. "I uh…I actually came back because of Belle and Shawn's wedding…I was invited." She stammered out nervously

Philip closed his eyes at the mention of Belle's name. Of course, that was why Chloe came back. Shawn and Belle's wedding was the news of the year. He had to laugh at the fact that Chloe had no idea that he was in love with the bride. "Well where is my loving nephew… at home with Chloe and Brady junior?"

He was bitter.

That much was for sure.

It took everything in Chloe not to lash out. She was not one to hold her tongue but after what she did to him, she wasn't surprised she wouldn't get a grand welcoming. Instead, she resolved too biting her lower lip hoping it would keep her from going off.

How dare he?

Here she was trying to be civil and he was acting like a jackass.

Philip watched as Chloe bit her lower lip and was surprised that he felt himself stir a bit. He couldn't help but wonder if she tasted the same from the last time he had her bottom lip in between his teeth. He remembered she tasted like strawberries and whipped cream…his favorite.

He shook his head.

He needed to get a hold on himself.

"Not that it is any of you're business," Chloe began, as she crossed her arms in front of her. "But Brady and I are," she stopped, trying to find the right words, "well were not together anymore."

He shrugged his shoulders as he narrowed his eyes at her. "You mean your guys are getting divorced."

She swallowed hard. Leave it to Philip Kirakis to be so blunt.

"Yeah…" she trailed off, "Brady and I are in the middle of getting a divorce." She said, her voice trailing off in a whisper.

She felt exposed that she was telling Philip something so personal. Especially the way his body language changed.

His heart stopped.

He couldn't believe his ears

Every since Chloe had left him all those years ago he prayed that somehow fate would bring them back together. For months, all he could think of was how he was a jerk and that Chloe would eventually come back to him and forgive him for everything. He believed in his heart that they belonged together, that they were born to love each other…

Now his wish seemed to be coming true. However, it was little too late. He was in love with one Belle Black. She mended his heart when he didn't think anyone could reach him.

_He was in love_

However, he couldn't help the fact that the news made his stomach do flips. His palms suddenly felt sweaty and his knees felt weak.

He once said that he wore his emotions on his sleeve and he was scared to show Chloe his emotions again. He had trusted her once with them and she stomped on them as if it was nothing.

"What," he began, as he closed the distance between them. "Brady didn't get the job done in bed." He watched her shift her weight and he knew he was making her uncomfortable. "Didn't he measure up to the standards of Chloe Lane?" he laughed.

He was being an ass.

He knew he was being an ass but she deserved it. She had left him when he was willing to spend the rest of his life with her. No, she deserved a hell of a lot worse. "I always knew he would be lousy in bed." He scoffed. "I knew he wouldn't be able to make you scream…"

_Slap!_

Silence…

Philip brought his hand over his now reddening cheek and felt marks of his broken skin from her manicured nails. That was going to leave a mark.

So she hadn't lost her fire.

He still knew where it hurt.

He smirked.

"How dare you speak to me like that," Chloe began with a shaky voice, tears threatening to fall.

He scoffed. "Oh, you would be amazed at what I dare Chloe."

"What the hell gives you the right?" she spat.

He laughed as he faced her, making sure to toss back his hair. "Hey I'm just calling them like I see them princess. I mean you go off in the sunset with Brady and now you are telling me that you guys are getting divorced," He laughed again as she shifted her eyes. "What happened between you guys Chloe? I mean you and Brady were so in love. What could have happened that would cause you to leave my precious nephew."

Chloe opened her mouth but then closed it again.

She didn't know what to say.

She still cared for Brady even if they grew apart

Chloe couldn't help but be drawn to his eyes. They said that the eyes were the window to the soul and looking in them, she could tell that he was in pain.

Has she hurt him that badly?

"Philip," she started. "I know that I hurt you but…"

He laughed. "Wait, do you think I care that you left me?" He asked cutting her off. "I'm sorry to tell you beautiful but I got over you the second you broke up with me."

She frowned at his statement but couldn't help but notice that he called her beautiful.

She wondered if he noticed.

"Then what's wrong?" She asked curiously

He scoffed. "Do you even care?"

"Of course I care Philip." She said feeling slightly outraged. "We were together for a long time and even though it didn't work out between us doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"Well whose fault is that Chloe?" He began, his voice starting to rise. "Huh," he asked. "I mean you leave me for that jackass and you expect me to be sunshine and roses when you finally come to your senses and realize how much of an ass he really is." He spat raising his arm. "I'm sorry Chloe but it just doesn't work like that."

"Would you please stop insulting Brady," she bitted out, feeling her anger rise. "I mean he and I grew apart but that doesn't mean I still don't love him."

Philip gritted his teeth. He felt a rage from the pit of his stomach that he hadn't felt in years.

What was she expecting?

Did she think he would console her and not have any bitter feelings towards her?

He laughed

If that was the truth then she was sadly mistaken.

"Do you love him as much as you loved me?" He asked with conviction making sure to look into her eyes. He remembered how uncomfortable it made her. She never backed down from a challenge but it made her feel like he was looking straight down into her soul.

"What?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

He took another step forward causing her arms to fall down to her sides. He was so close to her that you couldn't put another hand between them.

"You heard me," he whispered. Do you love him as much as you loved me?"

She scoffed. "I am so not having this conversation," she quickly replied as she began turning away from him.

Philip was quicker though and grabbed her arms turning her to face him. He didn't know what he was doing. Something primal came over him seeing her after all this time. He meant to ask the question to make her uncomfortable, to try, and hurt her, but he realized that more than that he wanted to know because of his pride and that was causing unresolved feelings to resurface.

"Don't run away while I'm speaking to you." He watched her eyes shift down to the ground almost as if she was afraid to look at him. "Now I asked you a question. Do you love Brady as much you loved me?"

She looked at him. "You have no right to ask me that. Now let me go." She demanded angrily as she tried pulling away from him.

"Why can't you just answer a simple question?"

"This was a mistake," she muttered. "I should never have come down here."

"Then why did you?" He demanded, looking into her eyes.

She hesitated…

Why did she?

She had been driving and had ever intention of going to Belle's but couldn't help but stop at the pier. She had felt like it was calling out to her. Then she had saw him and battled with herself internally not knowing whether she should just leave quietly or make her presence known. Now she wished she just ran because she didn't like the way Philip was making her feel.

"I asked you a question Chloe."

"Philip Kirakis let me go this instant." Chloe tried, pulling herself from him but he just held on tighter.

He was too close

Too many emotions were going through her. This was too much of a shock. She hadn't seen or even spoken to him in years and now he was right in front of her holding on as tight as he could making her admit something she didn't want to admit.

Why did she come to Salem?

She knew she'd have to see him again…

This was a mistake.

Philip watched her struggle but something inside of him didn't want to let go. No one ever chose him. Chloe left him for Brady and now Belle was leaving him for Shawn. He was simply tired of it. However, he realized it was more than that. Philip felt something deep in him that he hadn't felt in long time. He felt himself stir, and become overheated.

Something animalistic came over him as if he wanted to claim her for his own.

_Her eyes_

That is what first attracted him to her.

Those big blue eyes that he could just dive into and swim in forever

Philip raised his hand and brought it up to her cheek making her gasp at contact. She swallowed a lump that formed in her throat.

Why was this affecting her so much? She felt him bring his left hand to her narrow waist and started leaning in.

Her breathing became shallow as his lips started descending on hers. She quickly looked from his lips to his eyes fast and suddenly felt panicked. She couldn't handle this.

With a shove, she turned away from him but before she got to the steps, she felt him grab her arm and spin her around fast…

"Don't run away." He hissed.

"Philip, I can't…I…" Chloe maneuvered her body trying everything to escape his grasp but he was too strong. Her head was telling her to run but realized as the scent of his cologne filled her nostrils that her heart was telling her to stay.

"No come here," he demanded as he grabbed her face and brought his itching lips down to hers.

All Chloe could do was hold on to his muscular arms as he took control of the kiss. He kissed her long and hard and she gasped when she felt his tongue demanding entrance. Her eyes opened in shock but quickly closed with a soft moan as his tongue plundered into her mouth.

Fireworks…

Earth Shattering…

Volcanic Explosion…

Encore of an Opera performance…

Those images came to mind at the taste of him and moaned loudly as he grinded hard against her and she gasped feeling his obvious erection.

Philip wasn't going to just let her go again. She always ran away from her feelings…

From _him_

He used to let her go because he didn't want to scare her but this feeling was too much. He didn't think he'd be able to let her go again.

The kiss wasn't tender and it wasn't loving but it was urgent and passionate as if they needed to taste each other or they would die.

Philip quickly pulled away, looked into her lustful eyes, and knew she wanted it as much as he did. Looking around he spotted a mini boarded room that was underneath the pier. It was well boarded up so he knew they would be secure from passing visitors.

Without asking, he grabbed her shaky hand into his own and quickly led her to the room underneath the pier. Before she had time to think he pushed her hard against the now closed door, connected his lips to hers, and then proceeded to unzip her jacket and throw it onto the floor.

Chloe felt something come over her. She would never do something like this. She always thought things through in her head but the feelings that Philip was enveloping in her was more powerful then anything she ever felt.

She reached for his jacket and in one swift motion threw it on the ground with hers. This wasn't like the last time they attempted to make love. No one was careful, neither of them worried about the other person's feelings…this was all about passion, about feeling, about being apart of each other in a way they haven't been.

"God I want you fucking so much," he whispered as he pushed his hands under her top and cupped her breasts. "From the first time I ever saw you I wanted to be inside of you." She hissed as he ran his thumbs over her ice hard nipples.

Before she knew what was happening Philip grabbed onto the hem of her red turtleneck with a grunt and tossed it aside and braced herself as his warm hands caressed her fluttering stomach and painfully went to the clasp of her pink-laced bra.

Philip threw the bra to the side as his mouth found her neck and began to suck on her pulse point making her body arch. He thought it was a miracle that he heard footsteps outside with the pounding in his ears so he quickly plundered his tongue into her mouth to silence hurry.

Tasting her…

Marking her…

Making her his…

"That's it baby…" he gasped as his circled his hands against her big supple breasts. "Let me touch you." Nothing that he had ever touched even compared to this. He hadn't forgotten how silky and warm she felt. Any man who could feel could never forget the touch of her skin.

She threw her head back as he kissed down her neck and tongued down her chest until he reached his destination. He brought his mouth over her breast and brought her pink nipple in between his teeth. She hissed as he massaged its mate making sure to roll her nipple in between his fingers.

"Gah," she moaned as she put her hands through his hair.

His hands quickly went to her jeans, in one swift motion unzipped them, and tore them off, tossing them aside. "Philip," she moaned. "What are you doing to me?"

He smirked. "Making you mine." He growled.

Something snapped inside of her as she grabbed his shirt and he hissed as she brought her hands up to his toned tanned chest. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply.

"Fuck Chloe," he swallowed hard as he pounded against the door with his fist.

"Please beautiful….I want you so fucking much." He said huskily, his voice going an octave lower. "I need to be inside of you."

Her hand went to the bulge in his jeans and massaged it with her hand making him growl as his body shivered. With anticipation, she unzipped his jeans and slid her hand into his boxers where she grabbed his throbbing penis and squeezed.

"God Chloe," he moaned and she felt his cock bulge, as it grew harder in her grasp. He thrust into her hand and pre-cum oozed out on her fingers making him slick.

She brought her hand into her mouth and sucked his pre-cum off her fingers causing him to hurriedly take off his jeans along with his boxers causing his penis to stand up.

He then slipped his finger underneath her thong strap, slid it off, brought his hand to her hot slick pussy, and made sure to play her pussy hairs and she gasped as he entered two fingers inside of her making her ready for him.

"Philip…"

"Do you love Brady as much as you loved me?" Philip asked breathlessly as he began removing his hand away from her pussy.

"Philip please…I can't…" She begged. Not being able to think about anything but the loss of warmth and friction, she grabbed for his hand and quickly put it back against her crotch, pressing his fingers against her folds.

He cursed as he began losing control. "I asked you a question Chloe." He asked breathing deeply. He brought his fingers up and she watched, as he tasted her. "God, Chloe," he groaned. "You taste so fucking good."

She really did taste like strawberries and whipped cream and he was suddenly very hungry.

"Please Philip," she urged. "I need you to be inside of me." She begged again reaching down to his penis.

"Answer me Chloe." He demanded again as he brought his hands to her ass.

Chloe felt like she was going to explode. She couldn't take the torture. "No!" She practically screamed when she felt him moving away. "Making sure to look into his eyes she repeated. "No!"

That did it. Without hesitation, he pulled her up and she braced her against the door for entry. She wrapped her legs around his strong muscular hips and gasped feeling the tip of his penis, before he entered her hard and fast both gasping at the feeling of each other. Philip stilled for a moment, burying his face in her hair, letting the notion that he was _finally_ inside Chloe process through his mind.

"Does Brady make you feel like this?" he demanded as he retreated. Chloe gasped as he thrusted back in pushing himself as far as he could go. "Does he make you moan like this? Does he make you call out his name?"

"Philip…please I can't…I can't…I need you to make me come."

She gasped as he found a rhythm

Harder

Faster

"Say my name Chloe."

In

Out

"Philip…"

His thrusts became more and more frantic as he lifted her higher and changed the angle. The sensation of her cilt being rubbed against his balls brought her closer and closer to the edge.

"Your mine Chloe," he ordered with a breathy grunt. "Do you understand me?"

She nodded quickly as she rolled her head to the side and shut her eyes tight letting the sensations go through her. "I'm yours." She moaned.

She thanked god that she was on birth control. She hadn't been with Brady for a while but she took them anyways out of habit. Something in the back of her mind told her she needed to take them and thanked god that she listened to the voice inside of her.

She didn't think she would have been able to stop herself

"Open your eyes at look at me Chloe." he whispered, as he continued to take long hard strokes into her.

She whimpered slightly as she stared into his dark lustful blue eyes making her stomach jump even more.

_His eyes_

What was it about his eyes that she could just lose herself in.

Feeling his stomach tighten he knew he was at his end and brought his thumb to her cilt to make sure she went over the edge at the same time he did. With one final thrust, he rammed into her so hard that it rattled her teeth, popping her cervix hard and causing her to moan loudly with pleasure. He felt her body contract and then felt his body tremble as her walls closed tightly around him and finally came exploding inside of her, his whole body tensing.

He let out all the emotions that he had felt every since her departure. All the passion he felt for her, all the anger…it was all let go in this single moment. He kissed her and felt her smile as waves of pleasure washed over her.

She didn't know how much time passed. All she knew was right now. She felt him slowly drop her to the ground and he had to hold her a bit until she felt her feet become steady. He held her closely as he brought his lips down to hers and just kissed her. He pecked her lips and then her nose, cheek, and she couldn't help but smile at how sweet he was being.

Spotting a blanket near by he held her close as he reached for it and then proceeded to wrap it around them.

He held her and she realized she couldn't remember the last time she felt this safe…

That was a lie

That last time she felt this safe was in Philip's arms. Maybe they really were soul mates and she just didn't see that.

"Philip," she began as she drew circles on his defined chest and smiled as his breathing quickened. "What…I mean what…what does this mean exactly?"

Philip lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. What did this mean? He didn't know what he was going to do.

What about Belle?

What about Claire?

He knew that he loved them with everything in him but Chloe…Chloe just felt right. He realized as he held her that he never stopped loving her.

I don't know beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her. "All I know is that I can't live without you in my life." He paused. "You're mine…do you understand me?"

Chloe nodded and kissed him.

She was his

She couldn't believe how long it had taken her to realize that but she knew deep down it didn't work with Brady because she had given her heart away long ago.

She was in love with Philip Kirakis…

And she was okay with that

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that. Im not expecting a lot of reviews because a lot of people don't know that Nadia is coming back and have given up on Phloe but even if that happens then at least I have this for myself. I will continue this one-shot if people respond well.

Hope you enjoyed this!

Can't wait for Nadia's return


End file.
